A Drop in the Ocean
by Tatum's girl
Summary: Rumors suck.They suck because you never know the truth,it's all just usually I didn't believe the lies then everything changed.I changed the day I met him and the day he disappeared.Little did I know that today,the day he came back,my life would change forever. *Kim and Jared imprint story!I love this couple!Lemons!Its better than it sounds I promise! ***Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

*****Dont own characters and etc!**

**Chapter one: Kim's point of view**

Rumors suck. They suck because you never know the truth, it's all just lies. Usually I didn't believe the lies then everything changed. I changed the day I met him and the day he disappeared. Little did I know that today, the day he came back, my life would change forever.

Jared, the sexiest guy alive, was back at school today. I have had a crush on him since third grade so it's been a while. I wasn't creepy stalker in love, I just happened like someone who I never stood a chance with. What's wrong with that? I mean sure it hurts seeing him grope and date other girls for the past 7 years. Well actually it hurt a lot.

Anyway as soon as he stepped into to school rumors flew. Some people said he was on drugs, others said steroids; others said he was in Sam Uley's gang. I didn't know what to believe because I haven't seen him myself. I mean he was gone for two weeks, why that was such a big deal that people had to start random dumb rumors.

I rushed into history excited and curious because he sat right next to me. I arrived sort of early so I started doodling in my notebook. I started drawing hearts on the front cover of my new notebook and wrote Jared + Kim and Kim loves Jared and Mr. and Mrs. Jared. I zapped out of my trance when the bell rang and everyone came rushing in to get to their seats.

Jared entered the room and my world froze. Jared grew a lot; he was now above six feet tall and was pretty damn muscular. His black hair was cut and styled as a sexy messy look. Something was wrong though, he looked tired and stressed.

He didn't even look at me when he sat down after asking the teacher for what he missed. I sighed sadly. It made sense why he didn't look at me. I was normal, yes I was pretty; I had tan skin and my face was pretty but no one ever realized because I was shy. I had long black hair that waved down to my waist and had long eye lashes.

I refused to look at him. I didn't want people, especially him, to think I was some crazy obsessed stalker. Plus he had a lot of people gawking and staring at him. I felt bad because I didn't like being the center of attention which is probably why I'm a loser but still it's embarrassing.

"Hey what page are we on?" I heard a deep sexy voice ask. His voice deepened from his old voice. I blushed because I knew I shouldn't realize the difference. _  
Wait! Did he just talk to me?_ I thought.  
"Hey? It's Kim right? Hello? You know it's rude to avoid someone when they are trying to speak to you?" he said rudely. Ouch that hurt. Forget that I've had a crush on him forever no one speaks to me like that. I turned to face him.

"Sorry for not answering you right on command, but that doesn't give you the rights to be rude to people that have not done anything to you. It's on page 198." I snapped.  
_Fuck I just ruined any chances of him talking to me again_. I thought as my heart sank.

He gave me a surprised look. Then his face softened and he gave me a big smile. Jared looked like he just discovered the most precious diamond in the world.

I turned back and tried to pay attention to what we were learning. It was hard because I wanted to slap myself in the face for being so stupid. At the end of the bell we had extra free time to do whatever we wanted. I began outlining my notes the teacher gave us.

"I'm very sorry Kim. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I've just have had a bad day and took it out on you. Sorry, _**please **_forgive me." Jared said sincerely looking at me. I gaped embarrassingly.

"It's fine and sorry I snapped at you." I said back shyly. I saw girls out of the corner of my eyes give me death glares. I didn't see why they felt jealous; I mean compared to them I'm nothing so they are getting upset over nothing. The bell rung and I bolted out of class. I felt someone walking next to me.

"So Kim can I walk you to your next class?" Jared asked walking effortlessly next to me. I nodded shyly. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. I know that sounds extremely lame but I have liked him for several years and he has never said a word.

People were staring at us, well mostly him. We approached my classroom and he looked at me puzzled.

"Yeah we have English together too." I wanted to see his reaction the moment he asked to walk me to my class. We had the same class and he never realized that. He never cared to realize I was in half of his classes. So ouch.

"I am so sorry Kim. I feel awful." He said sincerely.  
"That makes two of us." I said walking away feeling awful and embarrassed. I sat down and he sat down in his desk behind me. This day could not get any worse, but it would.

"Kim wait." I heard a voice at the end of the bell say. I turned around and saw Jared. Lots of people were staring at us making me turn red and get nervous.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to hang out sometime." He asked. I froze and looked around at everybody. I saw Paul and a couple of Jared's friends laughing and looking and even pointing in my direction. That's when it hit me.

This was a mean joke or a bet. He would never be interested I me or even talk to me. How could I be stupid enough to believe that he would actually be interested in me? I didn't know if this was a sick joke, bet or if they wanted a laugh. I was a disgusting joke to him. Mean girls were giggling at me in their judgmental laughs. The realization made me start to panic as I saw eyes stare at me, fingers pointing and laughing at me. I felt like the walls were closing around me. I was embarrassed and really hurt but mostly angry.

"Please leave me alone." I choked out.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Jared said looking at me hurt. He had the audacity to play stupid.

"I said leave me alone. I don't know if you were dared to talk to me or it was just a sick joke, I honestly don't give a fuck. You and your stupid friends had your laugh so leave me alone. I'm done being a joke to you. So please leave me alone." I snapped breathing heavily. I was starting to tear up and I turned to leave.

Jared caught my arm stopping me. I turned around to face him. He looked really upset and hurt. I felt this pull between us telling me to stay. I guess I am going crazy. I felt his hurt and sadness, and wanted to comfort him.

"Let me explain. It's not what you think. Please." He begged with eyes full of agony. I whimpered as I felt his pain. I didn't know why I was feeling this or why I was feeling bad for him. I almost agreed, almost.

I shouldn't feel bad for him. He never noticed me this year in any of our classes and he didn't even notice me throughout the seven years I have known him. Now I was a personal joke to him and all his friends. I rather him treat me like I was invisible to him then as a joke. I was the one who got hurt and embarrassed not him.

"Jared let me go now." I said with venom dripping on every word. He looked pained. He hesitated and let me go gently. I turned and got in my car.

I tried ignoring the pull but it was killing me. I have never felt so embarrassed and pissed. The pull was stretching between Jared and I making me want to cry. I know I'm not crazy, I really felt this bond between us.

I looked across the lot and saw Jared with his friends glancing at me. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I looked away. I have not cried for a long time. But as I drove away I felt salty tears run down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Follow, add as favorite and review please! I will update! Thanks!_

**Kim's point of view; chapter 2**

Today has been seriously fucked up. My emotions were all over the place but I strangely felt okay. The weird thing was I still felt a pull tugging me somewhere. I had no idea where it came from but it was the one I felt when Jared looked into my eyes. I thought I was hallucinating but it was still here hours later.

I picked up my two younger brothers who were twins and my younger sister up from school. I also got my youngest sister who was at my aunt' house. Yeah my parents loved having children. Lucky me I was the oldest and wouldn't have to live in the crazy house much longer.

Speaking of crazy I kept seeing Jared everywhere I went today. Every time I thought I saw him I would glance away then look back and he would be gone. Maybe I was a crazy obsessed girl; I wanted him to stalk me. What the hell is wrong with me? Anyway I took all my siblings to go grocery shopping since my parents were working tonight.

I was trying to reach the boys cereal which was at the top shelf. I am five foot six and I couldn't reach it. I saw a hand graze past mine and grab the box. I turned around and saw Jared.  
"I thought you could use some help." He grinned handing me the box. I was focused on his smile but I was brought back to reality when I heard the twins playing tag in the isle.

"Thanks! Mark, Matt stop and I'll get you cookies!" I yelled at them in an inside voice still.

"You're going to give them more sugar? And are these kids all yours?" He smiled.

"They are sleeping over a friend's house so it doesn't affect me tonight. And they aren't mine; I mean they are mine, just not mine. They aren't my kids. I mean…" I rambled trying to calm myself.

"I get what you mean. So you have a lot of siblings?" He laughed looking at me adoringly.

"Yeah I guess so. Twins are ten, Matt and Mark and this is my sister Sophie." I said suggesting to the girl hiding behind my leg shyly.  
"Hey Sophie, how old are you?" Jared asked sweetly bending down to her. She held up three fingers.

"You're three? That's so cool!" He exclaimed in an amusing voice. He held out his hand to her as a high five. She hesitated and looked up at me. She clapped her hand to his and peeked away behind my leg smiling.

Okay so he's hot, funny, popular and good with kids? And I told him to leave me the fuck alone? I am stupid.

"Yeah she's shy." I laughed as he stood upright looking at me. I was looking at him but also looking at my siblings at the same time.

"I wonder where she gets that from." He smiled suggestively. I didn't have a comeback to that because he was right. I was shy too.

"It's okay though I like shy girls better than loud girls." He winked.

"Oh really. Since when?" I flirted. Yes I actually was flirting back.

"Since now." Jared said completely serious. He was so genuine and sincere. I wondered where this Jared was when he was with his friends. At first I was blushing hard then I got mad. He was nice to me in private but treated me like a joke in public.

"I got to go. See you at school." I said hastily. I rounded up the boys and put Sophie in the other part of the cart. Jared frowned and I felt the hurt through the bond again.

"Kim wait I know you're still upset with me. Please I can feel you're angry. Just let me explain." He begged.

"I have to go now. Bye Jared." I said without glancing back at him. I put the groceries and siblings in the car and drove away, the dumb bond was yelling at me to go back. I ignored it and dropped the boys at their friend's house, and I dropped Sophie at my aunt's house. I then went home and unloaded the groceries. My parents had a fancy dinner to go to so I was alone tonight.

I took a shower and let me hair air dry into light curls. I wore black shorts that clung to my ass and were extremely short and a red tank top. I curled up on my bed with vanilla ice cream and watched television thankful that it was Friday. As I was starting to drift into sleep I heard a knock at my door.

Okay so I have a glass door that leads into a little patio for me near my window. It was where I usually draw but I always kept it locked even though it was on the second story and impossible for someone to enter my room through it. Or at least I thought it was. I got up highly alarmed and went to my door.

I saw Jared standing there with no shirt on outside.

"Jared what the fuck are you doing here? You know it is cold out right?" I asked astonished as I opened the door.

"Will you let me in so I can explain all of this?" He asked standing there like it was no big deal. I let him in and shut the door. I waited for him to answer my questions.

"Okay first I have high body temperature so I'm not cold. I went on a run so I didn't need a shirt. And while I was on my run I was in the neighborhood and stopped by to talk to you. I figured you couldn't run away from me if you were in your own house." He smiled as he explained.

"I don't run away from you." I said stubbornly. He laughed.

"Are you serious? Every time I have tried to talk to you or explain or even apologize for what happened at school you leave. I don't get it." He said amused.

"You know what I don't get? How you can be such a jerk and treat me as a joke around your friends or in public then be a gentlemen and sincere and real whenever there no one around. You can't be both people. I don't get how you pretend either way, hanging out with douche bags like Paul then trying to be all charming." I snapped getting flustered and mad.

"Paul has a hard life and I know he's a douche but he's my best friend Kim. We are like brothers. You're getting yourself upset just calm down." He said placing me down gently on the bed.  
"See now you are caring. I don't get it." I whispered.

"Kim I never meant to hurt or embarrass you. I'm done with those people and the shady girls. I didn't know that many people were paying attention to our conversation or that it would embarrass you that much. I'm not talking to you because I lost a bet or as a dare or as a joke. I swear it's not because any of those things. This isn't a joke to me; you are not a joke to me. I don't know why it took me so long to realize this but I really like you." He said softly yet strongly. I just nodded unable to speak with a million thoughts going through my head.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and he hugged me. I melted into his arms. His arms were so strong but gentle. It felt so comforting and right, like our body's just fit together perfectly. I pulled away from the hug slowly. The bond was pulling me but it felt calm when he was around.

"What are you wearing?" Jared asked with hungry black eyes.

"Oh sorry." I blushed trying to cover myself up. He caught my hands.

"You look stunning." He said seductively.

"If this is a trick to try to get me to have sex with you, you can forget it and leave." I said sharply.

"What! No that's not what I meant! I would never use you like that!" He growled but was mortified. I was beyond embarrassed too. We stood there in silence for a long time.

"You want to stay and watch TV for a while you can." I suggested. He nodded and I got on the bed and placed the blanket on top of me. I gave him permission to lie on the bed. He saw the ice cream and looked at me with adorable begging eyes. We shared the ice cream for a while but I gave him the rest. He ate it so quickly it was amazing. I was freezing from the ice cream and started shivering.

"Is this better?" He asked as he put an arm around me. I put my body more against his to get warm. The shivering began to stop. I melted into his arms.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked stupidly.

"It's a hereditary thing." He laughed.

I was drifting off to sleep as I felt him lace our fingers together. I fell asleep in the real Jared's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's point of view: chapter 3

I woke up confused. I didn't recognize the room I was in, it wasn't my bedroom. Someone stirred in my arms. That's when everything made since. I imprinted yesterday on Kim. I had come over here to apologize and make sure she was alright. I guess we fell asleep last night. Hopefully that doesn't set me back.

Sam said overtime she would eventually love me. And no matter if she chose me as a friend I would be in her life. But I didn't want her to eventually fall in love with me only because of the imprint. I hoped she would fall in love with me though. She was my world now and I wasn't going to let her go. The thought of her being with another guy made me sick. I was already starting to fall in love with her.

I just didn't know when or how to tell her about the werewolf thing. It was just me and Sam for now but Paul and Quil would phase soon then Jake and a few others. Jake would be our new alpha and that made Sam extremely anxious. Fuck how was I supposed to explain the imprinting?

I haven't noticed her in years and I feel like the biggest dick in the world. How could I not notice her? Kim is gorgeous and cute and sweet and smart, and adorable.

She shivered in my arms and I instantly held her closer to me. She molded her body against mine and wrapped her leg around my waist. I smiled because subconsciously she wanted to be closer to me even if it was because I was warm. I closed my eyes holding her against me.

When I looked at her again she was awake. She stirred a little but let me hold her.

"Good morning." I said before yawning.

"Morning. We just slept right?" She asked carefully.  
"Kim if we had done anything you would be sore." I smirked.

"Cocky much?" She smirked back. I barked out a laugh.

"Kim not to freak you out but where is the rest of your family?" I asked concerned. Her dad was on the council so he knew about the pack. And he kind of scares me and it looks like I had sex with her.

"Parents had fancy dinner and stayed in a hotel in Seattle and siblings at aunts and friends house till my parents get home. No worries." She said sitting up and away from me.

"Would you like to hang out with me today?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.  
"So this isn't a joke? You really like me?" She asked worriedly.

"I really like you Kim. This isn't a joke to me." I whispered sincerely. She saw the truth in my eyes.

"Then yes I would like to hang out with you today." She smiled making me grin. I got up and made blueberry pancakes for us as she got red. She came back down in tight dark jeans and a tight red sweater. I growled but covered it up with a cough.

"Thanks for making breakfast, it's amazing." She said as we finished our food. I felt bad because I hate twelve pancakes and she only had three. I nodded and left her house to get ready. I came back in a black hoodie and dark jeans. I took her hand in mine and led her to the beach. I went to the cliff where us guys usually cliff dived but it was a lower secluded one.

"Jared I don't like heights." She said stopping as I tried to pull her to the edge.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." I said as I gave her my most charming smile. She smiled but still hesitated. I slowly led her to the edge and sat her down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head against my chest. We talked for hours.

"It feels like I have known you for a long time." I spoke softly.

"Well we have gone to the same school since third grade." She laughed making my heart drop. Over seven years I have ignored her and passed by her.

"That's not what I meant, I meant like we have a connection or something. And I'm sorry I never realized how amazing you are all this time." I apologized.

"It's okay. Easy to miss." She whispered.

"You're not easy to miss. You are so adorable and stunning. You are special." I said kissing her hair. She melted into me.

"So have you liked me this whole time?" I laughed. She blushed brightly.

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure everyone knew but you." She huffed. I kept barking out laughs.

"Yeah but I know now. Do you want to know a secret?" I laughed.

"What?" She questioned.

"Your my crush." I said softly. Her eyes connected with mine and it felt like it was just us in the world. I slowly moved my head towards hers.

I pressed my lips gently against hers. Her lips kissed mine back. I pulled her body closer to mine. This was the best kiss I had ever had. I deepened the kiss and pressed my tongue gently against her lips asking for permission. She granted me permission and opened her mouth letting our tongues dance together. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla.

I put her leg on the other side of me so she was straddling me over the cliff. I laughed on the inside because she was so caught up in the kiss and didn't realize she was basically hanging off the cliff. I had her though in a strong hold. We continued to kiss passionately. We had to pull away because we ran out of air. I felt so incredibly happy.

She smiled brightly then realized she was hanging off the cliff. She started to panicking. I tightened my grip on her but was still gentle.

"I have you. It's okay just trust me." I said as I kissed her lightly. She instantly relaxed and stopped panicking.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked pinning a loose strand of hair behind her hair. She nodded her head smiling a gorgeous smile.

I kissed her softly holding her arching body over the cliff as the sun set.

_**Please review, follow and love it! Thanks so much!**_

_**-Tatum's Girl!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jared's point of view: Chapter 4**

I kissed her softly holding her arching body over the cliff as the sun set. I loved her soft body, her silky long hair, and her innocent lips. I was gentle with her, I wanted to be with her and protect her. I wanted to earn her trust and earn her love. I wanted to be a gentleman to her.

I finally found the strength to pull away. I held her so our foreheads were still touching and she was still in my lap over the cliff.

"I should probably get you home." I breathed. She frowned but nodded.

"Can you help me get away from the cliff? It's starting to freak me out." She said glancing nervously at the cliff.

"Yeah just close your eyes for a second so you don't look down." I smiled. She slowly closed her eyes. I stood up and lifted her gently by the waist up with me. I then turned us around and gently set her feet on the ground.

I kissed her hard missing the taste that her lips allowed. I had to stop kissing her because I was losing the will to stop when I did. I finally pulled away. She faltered and I caught her.

I grinned loving the fact that I had that effect I had on her. She blushed a light pink but smiled.  
I grabbed her hand and began to walk toward her house. We finally reached her house and I walked her to the front door. We stood on the porch.

"Thanks for walking me home Jared." She blushed.

"Thanks for today Kim. I had a great time." I smirked.

"I had a great time too." She smiled making me grin brightly. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist lightly kissing her. Kim was so tiny she stood on her toes and I had to bend down for our lips to touch.

The urgency of the kiss increased. I thought when Sam was with Emily he was whipped, but now I understand how amazing imprinting was. I wasn't forced to love her, I wasn't a love slave. I was completely in love with her. I knew I loved her already and I knew it would only get stronger. I just really hoped she would fall in love with me.

I heard someone clear their throat roughly. Kim and I jumped apart. I saw Kim's father standing by the door.  
"Hey dad." Kim said flustered.

_Oh shit. I was caught making our heavily with Kim by her father. This was the situation most guys feared. Only it was significantly worse because he was on the council and knew I was a werewolf. Yeah I almost phased by fear right then.  
_"Hello Sir." I said offering him my hand.

"Jared." He said roughly shaking my hand. We all stood there in silence. _  
_"Kim diners ready now. Why don't you join us Jared?" Kim's father suggested.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Sir." I said politely.

"Nonsense, besides I want to have a talk with any young man that is that friendly with my daughter." Mr. Lexicon said smirking and embracing his power. I nodded and I saw Kim glance at me apologetically.

"Did you imprint on my daughter?" He asked so quietly knowing that only I could hear it because of my super hearing. We walked inside. I looked at him nodding and Kim gave me a questioning glance. I just gave her a big smile and I heard her heart rate go up.

"Hey honey we have a guest. This is Jared Cameron he helps around the Reservation and the council." Mr. Lexicon said.

"Hello Jared I'm Mrs. Lexicon. So where were you today Kim?" Her mom asked.  
"Well I'm assuming she was with Jared considering I just interrupted their make out session." Kim's dad barked out laughing. I looked down really embarrassed.

"Dad stop!" Kim shouted in embarrassment. I instantly glided over to stand near her dying to comfort her.  
"Okay, okay I'm done." Her dad laughed trying to calm her down.  
"Everyone sit down. Dinner is ready." Her mom said laughing.

I sat down right next Kim. I never realized how big her family was. Her younger brothers who were twins, Matt and Mark sat across from me. And a young baby sat in a booster seat was next to them and her mom sat at the head of the table next to the baby. And her dad sat at the head nearest to me and little Sophie sat by Kim.

I was actually having fun. Everyone was fun and accepting.  
"What is your favorite animal?" Sophie randomly asked.  
"I don't know. What's yours?" I asked.

"Me and Kimmy love Wolfies." She grinned. Her dad choked on his wine. I grinned and started cracking up. How more perfect could this get.  
"What's so funny about that?" Kim asked smiling.

"Sorry inside joke. I'll tell you about it someday." I smiled genuinely at her. She gave me a gentle smile. Diner finished and Kim and I sat outside alone.  
"Sorry my family's embarrassing." She blushed. I pecked her lips.  
"No their great. I'm not used to big families." I smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" She smiled.

"No, well Paul's like my brother." I said softly. I saw her wince slightly when I mentioned Paul.

"Hey I know you don't like him. I know he can be a stupid dick but he's been through a lot. We both have dad issues. Mine left and his was very abusive. His mom is an alcoholic. We are brothers and have always had each other's backs." I said softly cupping her face in my hands.  
"I didn't know. I am so sorry." She whispered. I kissed her letting her know it was okay.

I kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I finally pulled back.  
"Your dad is about to come outside, I can hear him." I frowned just as he opened the door.

"Goodnight Jared." She smiled before going inside blushing.  
"Goodnight Kim." I smiled back.

"I think it's time for that talk now Jared." Kim's dad said.  
"Yes sir." I said respectively.

"Well you have to understand Kim's my oldest daughter and I'm protective of my children. I understand you imprinted and what all that means with you and my daughter. If you hurt her in any way that imprint means nothing. You will let her go if she gets hurt. I understand that that would break her but at least she could live. I would rather die than have any of my children be unhappy. But I would rather burn in hell to see any of them in a hospital or dead." He said shaking.

"Sir I would never hurt her." I replied seriously. My stomach dropped just thinking about it.

"I understand but Sam told Harry Clearwater he would never hurt Leah. But then he imprinted on Emily and he broke his promise. Sam also hurt Emily and he has to live with both for the rest of his life. No one means to hurt someone but it's those monumental accidents and events that do. I believe you but I need you to understand I am trusting you with my daughter and just not for now but for life." He said softly.

"Yes sir I understand. May I still see her?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes but don't wait too long to tell her the truth. Secrets don't benefit anyone. Also no phasing near her and don't think about getting too hands on with her." He said the last part seriously.

"Sir?" I asked puzzled.  
"Keep it in your pants is a modern way of saying that. Understood?" He threatened.  
"Oh yes sir. I wouldn't. I understand. Yes sir." I said turning beat reed. I haven't even thought of going that far with Kim.

"Then that's all I have to say. Have a nice night and be careful on patrol." He laughed.

"Thank you sir." I said and left. I phased and ran patrol with Sam. Everything had changed in a matter of days. All I thought about was Kim and how I was going to tell her. I hoped she would accept me because I was falling in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jared's point of view: Chapter 5**

I was in the middle of the woods walking home. It has been a crazy two weeks. I was now a werewolf and I had an amazing imprint. I was still upset that Paul hasn't shifted yet even though it wasn't fun being a werewolf. I hated keeping this stupid secret from my brother. While I was walking I heard someone.

"Fucking asshole! I swear to God! I'm going to fucking kill the fucking bitch and her abusive dick!" I heard a deep voice yell.

"Paul is that you?" I asked once I saw him.

"What the fuck are you doing here dick?" He spat at me.

"Dude what happened?" I asked worried for my brother. He was covered in his blood and had bruises all over his face and arms. His mouth was gushing out blood.

"Why the fuck do you care? You haven't been around; you just disappeared for two weeks and left me alone with them! You won't even tell me where the fuck you were and you are following Sam Uley around like you're his little bitch! Oh wait I forgot you found yourself a pathetic little bitch! I don't even get why you're into Kim all of a sudden! It's not like she's letting you fuck her! Maybe she is, maybe the good girl thing is a fucking act! I hope you have fun fucking her!" He snarled pitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Don't talk about her like that! Don't you dare say that shit about her! You have no idea what she means to me! Leave her out of this! She hasn't done a fucking thing to you! You don't know anything!" I yelled back shoving him hard. I instantly felt sick, I just felt so pissed and I couldn't stop it.

"Your right I don't know anything! You won't tell me a fucking thing. What happened to having each other's backs? You disappeared for weeks, haven't told me shit, you now like this random girl and now you just shoved me! What happened to my brother?" He snapped shaking badly. He shoved me back hard.

"Paul I can't tell you now! You have to wait! I am sorry but I really can't explain!" I yelled hoping he would understand.

He didn't understand though. He started shaking at an inhuman rate. And before I knew it he phased into a wolf. I was at a safe distance but I remembered how painful it was the first time and he shifted because of anger and mostly because of me.

Oh fuck! I am such a douche! My best friend just shifted into a werewolf and I just stood there like a dick.

I quickly phased into my wolf form. I let out an alerting how to notify Sam a couple times. Everything had changed.  
_

Jared's point of view

Sam and I spent days helping Paul adjust to being a werewolf. Sam would let me go to school and I would come home and switch with him. Paul and I have barley spoken these last couple days and I haven't had the time to go see Kim at all. So overall I was failing at being a boyfriend and imprint to Kim and was completely failing at being a good friend to Paul.

It was my turn with Paul and we were in our human forms. He was having a severe hard time trying to control his temper. I just hoped it would get better. The sharing thoughts and memories caught us up.

"So that's why you been interested in Kim so suddenly?" He asked looking down. I wanted to growl because everyone knew she liked me and I was stupid enough not to realize her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." I said looking down swallowing my pride.  
"Dude why the fuck are you sorry? Gosh this whole imprint has you acting like a little bitch. I should have realized there was something going on with you. A good friend would have known some shit was going on. I didn't, I didn't want to even find out, but I never imagined it would be because you're a fucking wolf." He said quickly.

"Dude I'm the asshole. I should have still had your back. What started the fight with your mom this time?" I asked. He let out of long sigh.

"My dad randomly showed up and started bossing me around like he had the damn right to tell me what the fuck to do. He's barely even showed his face for the fast seventeen years and he decides to play authority figure. So then mom who was fucking wasted shows up and he hits her. So then I start beating the shit out of him and he fought back. He got some hits in but I was better. He stormed out and my mom yelled and threw her fucking glass at me. She called me a bastard and dick blaming me that he blew up and left. She didn't give a damn about him hitting her or me defending her. All she cared about was he left and it was my fault. He's a fucking dick that's going to burn in hell and she is a pathetic bitch." He rambled getting angry. We now were at the beach.

"Paul…" I started to say.  
"Jared there is nothing you can do. It's all done with. It's just we've been best friends so long. You are like my own brother; you're the only family who I trust. So if I'm ever an asshole just remember that. I got your back." He said sincerely. He gave me a guy hug and pulled back punching me in the gut.

"Thank God I though t you were getting to sensitive." I laughed.  
"Prick." He laughed.

"Jared?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and felt amazing. I saw Kim but then the wonderful feeling disappeared. I could feel that she was hurt through the bond. I had been avoiding her for the last couple of days trying to help Paul and Sam patrol.  
"Hey Kim." I smiled. She smiled lightly but I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Kim before you get mad at my brother, you should know he hadn't been avoiding you on purpose. I had some problems and he's been a good friend keeping me calm. He is fucking crazy about you, so much it makes me sick. You two are good together, so don't be pissed at him." Paul smiled.

"Oh um okay. Sorry I had no right being upset. I'm sorry to hear that something serious was going on. Um I really don't know what to say." She said getting flustered.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her softly then built up the kiss. I missed her mouth and her body so much. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I tightened my grip on her. I saw Paul gag out of the corner of my eye. I turned Kim so her back was to him and I flicked him off. He laughed. I finally pulled away from Kim and she was blushing hard.

The problem was I had time to relax and I really wanted to spend it with Kim but then I didn't want to ditch Paul. Paul sensed my dilemma and said goodbye to both Kim and I.

Kim and I just sat on a huge rock on the beach. She had her legs across my lap and I wrapped my arms gently around her. We didn't say a word, we just sat there grateful to be with each other again.

"I feel like you're keeping something from me." Kim said shyly.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to keep calm.  
"I don't really know. It's just you were mysteriously gone for weeks then come back all muscular and your barely at school. You disappear for hours and I barely see you. And now the same thing happened to Paul. You've been telling everyone you were sick but that doesn't explain how you grew a whole foot or anything. It doesn't make sense that you just glance at me and suddenly want to be with me. I've like you for years and randomly you like me back. It's just all so confusing." She explained.

"I know it's confusing. There is more to the story but I can't tell you just yet. I promise I will tell you soon. Just please be patient. Why wouldn't I like you? You're gorgeous, smart and amazing. Trust me what I feel for you isn't impulsive, it's real. If you really want to be with me you have to be okay with every part of me. I don't want to lie to you but I can't tell you the whole truth." I said softly tracing a pattern on her leg.

She nodded kissing me softly. Her soft hands cupped my face. I deepened the kiss. I knew she would give me time but I didn't want to hide the truth from her much longer. Kim was my imprint and soon I would give her the truth, my heart and the world.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay Please Review! I don't know if you all like it! Let me know!**_

_**Kim's point of view chapter 6!**_

I was in heaven. I was certain I was dreaming, but I never wake up. Jared and I have been dating for several months now. Paul was actually really nice to me, he always loved to tease me to make me blush. Jared was still keeping secrets though.

Jared now hung out with a totally different group. There was Jacob Black, Quill, Embry, Seth and Leah and Sam. All the boys were extremely muscular and tall.

It was weird because everyone would accidently say something then correct themselves in front of me. Jared would always be out doing something for hours then come back to me exhausted. I loved our relationship but there were still secrets.

I was sitting at outside at the council bonfire. My dad was on the reservation council but I don't really understand what they did. I suddenly saw a huge figure. I saw a huge spotted wolf. It was standing on the edge of the woods.

I screamed and everyone jolted. Jared was at my side in a flash.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jared asked protectively.

"There, there was a huge wolf. Right near the edge of the woods. It was huge! I don't know where it went! Oh my goodness what if it attacks someone!" I said exasperated. I looked around everyone avoided my gaze but looked at Jared. No one looked concerned, Paul was actually fighting back a smirk.

"I'm serious! I just saw it! I'm not crazy! Jared!" I said panicking just as Collin entered in shorts just where I saw the wolf.

"Did you see it? There was a wolf just standing there from where you just were." I asked freaking out.  
"Um wolf? What? No there was no wolf, huh?" Collin said acting really weird. Jared was glaring at him and so was my father.

"Dude you're the dumbest fucking kid on the planet. You have to be more careful." Paul said hitting him hard on the back of the head. I flinched when I heard the loud smack. My dad and Jared exchanged a long, hard glance. Jared then weirdly nodded and led me through the forest.

"Jared there is no way in hell I'm going into the woods if there's a wolf." I said trying to get him to release my hand.  
"Kim please. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. It's time for you to know the truth." Jared said pleadingly. I just nodded and he led me further into the woods. He then sat me down on a tree stump. He just stood frozen in front of me.

"Jared you're scaring me. What do you need to tell me?" I said shakily.

"Kim has your dad told you the legends of our people? About how we descend from wolves?" He asked looking at me carefully. I slowly nodded so confused.

"Well the legends are true. There is a pack of wolves that patrols La Push from vampires. I am a part of this pack, I can change into a wolf. I guess it's technically called a werewolf. But I am one of those, and so is Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, Jake, Paul, Sam everyone is a part of the pack. It was why I was gone so long from school. I was phasing into a wolf, it explains why we all grew so fast. Its why I'm always gone for several hours and come back tired." Jared explained slowly. I just sat there, my world was slowing down. I couldn't move and I forgot how to breath.

"Kim. Can you please say something, or move, or something." Jared pleaded.

"Jared this isn't funny. I don't know where I am, please just take me back to the bonfire. This is too crazy, I think you're really tired and you don't know what you're saying." I said quickly standing up. Jared jumped towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kim I am not messing with you. I'm not that tired. I would never lie to you. I know you can feel that I'm telling the truth. Can I please just show you? I can prove it." Jared said desperately. I nodded and he sat me down.

"Kim, I really do care about you. Please don't be scared or run away from me. Just sit still right where you are. Please just try to remember I am the same person." He asked. I nodded and my heart started pounding.  
Jared started vibrating at an insane speed. His body blurred and I heard a pop. When I adjusted my eyes Jared wasn't standing there anymore. In his place was a huge dark grey wolf. I screamed, and it started to whine. It fell down on its stomach and looked at me with the most depressing eyes.

I felt it's sadness just like I felt Jared's emotions. I had a weird bond with the wolf. I knew I should be even more freaked out, I should be so freaked out that I shouldn't be able to contemplate this. For some reason I felt safe, I felt like it would protect me. I slowly approached the wolf.

"Jared is that you?" I said with tears building up in my eyes. It moved its head up and down. I almost cried out in relief. This was crazy, more than crazy, but it was real. He was telling me the truth. Everything he said and did and told me fit into place like magic. Why he was gone, why he grew, why everyone was keeping something from me. But it didn't explain one thing.

I slowly started petting it's head. Jared mad a weird humming sound, almost like a purr. I started laughing like an inane person. I finally pulled away and sat back down to where I was initially sitting.  
"Jared can you go back into a person now?" I said feeling faint. The wolf backed up into the woods. Two second later Jared appeared wearing a pair of gym shorts.

"So you believe me?" He asked me approaching me carefully.  
"Yes I believe you. I'm just really shocked." I whispered and he gave me a big grin.

"Everything makes sense now. Everything except one thing. Why did you suddenly like me? Why can I feel when you're telling the truth or when you're happy or upset? Why do I hurt every single time I'm away from you? I'm not a crazy stalker, I really feel broken when you're away." I asked getting emotional.

"Calm down and I'll explain. Our werewolf gene must carry on, so werewolves find their soul mates. It's called imprinting. You are my imprint. It's like love at first sight but more powerful. You are my world now, and I will do anything to keep you safe. As soon as I glanced at you everything changed." Jared explained with love in his eyes.

"I feel like I should be happy Jared. The guy I have liked for years now magically likes me, but I'm not happy. This stupid imprint force is forcing you to like me. What if you never became a werewolf? If you never phased everything would be how it was, there wouldn't be us, you would still be avoiding me. Damn it, as if I could have been more pathetic. The imprint thing has to be there for you to even glance at me. I'm not that pathetic to accept that, I am not going to have something force you to love me." I said starting to cry and hyperventilate.

"Kim, honey it's not like that at all. I want to be with you regardless of the imprint. I could be your friend or boyfriend or best friend. It doesn't matter. I just want to protect you, and keep you safe. Please just tell me what you want me to do." Jared said cupping my face. I accidently cringed instantly regretting it. His face cringed in pain and hurt, I knew he didn't want to scare me.

"Jared, what I want right now is to go back to the bonfire and go home alone. I need space to think." I whispered.  
"Kim I can't stay away from you!" Jared yelled slightly.

"Why because of the imprint? See you have no choice? I want the guy I love to have a choice. You can't choose for yourself." I yelled back. I never yelled but our emotions were mixing and fueling off each other's.  
"Kim it isn't fucking like that! Damn it why won't you listen? Let me explain. I will do whatever you need to make you happy but I need you to listen to me." Jared yelled.

"I get it! You are forced to do whatever makes me happy! Well giving me space will make me happy." I screamed crying slightly. Jared glanced at the ground obviously torn. His facial expression was miserable. I turned to leave and I saw him reach out for me but he pulled his hand back.

I left the woods feeling the bond between us burn as it stretched. I knew I loved him but everything was too much. He was amazing but today wasn't the first time I cried because of him. Everything was different, everything changed, and everything was unclear. One thing was certain though, I needed time to think and to be away from the guy I loved.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kim's point of view: Chapter 7**_

Jared's a werewolf; Jared's forced to love me, imprint, forced, stupid, vampires exist. Jared's a werewolf; Jared's forced to love me, imprint, forced, stupid, vampires exist. Jared's a werewolf; Jared's forced to love me, imprint, forced, stupid, vampires exist. Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf.

It was all I thought about. It was chanted in my head all day. I was officially going insane. I couldn't find the energy to do anything. I was just a zombie, no emotions or energy. Well actually I did have emotions; they were just depression, anxiety and severe loneliness. I felt no happiness even when I was with my family. It has been almost a month and a half since I had last seen Jared.

"May I come in?" I heard a voice say while knocking on my bedroom door.  
"Yeah." I replied tired. My door opened revealing my dad. He sat in my desk chair while I sat on the bed. We sat there staring at each other.

"You knew." I said accusingly. He knew all along and didn't ever tell me. He knew about imprinting and the pack because he was a leader in the council. He knew and let me fall for Jared.

"Yes, Kimmy I knew." My dad sighed sadly. He looked down at the floor like he was ashamed which made me feel sick.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't you at least say anything or give me a hint? You could have warned me that Jared was not a good idea. You could have warned me about how much this hurts. Why does it hurt so badly? I hate it, I should be able to avoid the pain but I can't. All I want is to be normal but God had to make some unnatural force command a werewolf to want to be with me. Jared's forced to be with me, and you never once tried to protect me from feeling so pathetic. "I said with my vision becoming blurry. I realized I was crying and then I really lost it.

I start choking on sobs and hyperventilating. I wanted to scream or throw up. The bond was burning, scorching my heart. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating and my body began to shake. I felt my dad's arms wrap around me. He held me as I cried and cried. It felt like I cried for hours but then I couldn't cry any longer. I had no more tears to shed.

"Kim you are my daughter and I will always love you and protect you. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I know Jared's a good kid and all he wants is for you to be happy. Forget the imprint, he still likes you. The only reason I didn't tell you was because he was the one who had to. I understand it hurts but it's hurting him too. I've never wanted to see you like this and I want to kill Jared for making you hurt but he's the only one who will always make you happy. I know when I die that you will be taken care of. He will always love you, and protect you. This kid will do everything for you. So I think you need to do something for him." My dad sighed hugging me.

"What?" I choked out sobbing.

"Give him the chance to explain everything completely. Let him tell you how much this is hurting him, and why it's hurting you. Let him explain that he will always be there for you. Just let the kid explain, go talk to him." My dad pleaded. I slowly nodded.

"You siblings are staying at Aunt Jenna's house for the week since spring break starts for all of you tomorrow. Your mother and I have to go to California for a business trip. So you can stay here or at the Clearwater's or with your aunt Jenna. It's your choice, just be careful. Good luck with Jared. And I am really sorry honey." My dad said looking down.

"Why the Clearwater's?" I asked confused.  
"Both kids are wolves so I figured they could keep you safe. Plus Leah considers you a friend and she could use one. She's the only female in the pack, she can't have children and Sam imprinted on her cousin while they were dating." He summed up. I flinched. Poor Leah that was so awful and I sat here lucky and all I did was mope. She had the courage to face Sam and Emily every day.

"Thanks dad for everything." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and left the room. I finally got up and got dressed. I then said bye to my family and ran to the beach.

I was walking on the beach looking for Jared but no one was there. I didn't know where else to look and I was too scared to go into the woods alone. I felt the stretch of the bond relax and I turned around and saw Jared. He was standing there shirtless looking at me as if I was a hallucination. I finally couldn't stand it anymore; I didn't want to be away from him any longer.

I ran full speed to Jared. He caught me as soon as my body came in contact with his. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then smashed his lips to mine. All the hurt disappeared in that very moment. I knew I would never be able to deny the imprint. Our tongues danced together passionately.

"I am so sorry Kim." Jared whispered once he pulled away from the kiss.

"It's okay. I realized how much you make me smile and laugh. You make me happy and that can't be forced." I smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Fuck the imprint; I just want to be with you because you're amazing. I want you because you are smart, funny, beautiful and adorable. I want to be here for you every time you smile or blush or laugh." Jared grinned making my heart swell up. I pecked his lips.

"So you accept the imprint? You don't have to date me. I can be a friend or brother or a lover. I just need to be in your life." Jared asked hopefully. I kissed him again sweetly.

"I accept the imprint. I want everything to stay as it is, I want for us to still date, if that's what you also want. I love what we have between us." I smiled.

"Of course I still want to be your boyfriend. I don't want you dating other guys. I want to kill any guy who looks at you in that way. I want us to be together." He said seriously.

"So is this real or forced?" I asked with my heart pounding.

"You didn't catch my eye right away, I won't deny this. But once you did, I swear I couldn't look away. I promise to never make you cry again. I'll be here for you." He smiled making my heart soar. I smirked and kissed him accepting the imprint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please keep leaving reviews and comments! Let me know if you want more!  
Kim's point of view!**

I was falling hard in love with Jared. He was such a gentle men and he treated me like a princess. I have been staying at the Clearwater's house. Leah told me her story and I think we were starting to become very good friends. She was very relaxed and chill and of course Seth was adorable. The good thing was since they were a part of the pack Jared came around all the time.

We were eating breakfast when he entered shirtless. He quickly made his way over to me.  
"Hey babe." He smiled kissing me.

"Ew too early Jared." Leah smirked.

"Seth and Leah you have to do double shift today since Jake won't be on patrol." Jared stated.

"Why can't he get over Bella? This is too pathetic." Leah moaned.

Edward and the Cullen's who I just found out were vampires left. Jake and Bella became really close. She even found out the pack's secret. As soon as she got the chance to go to Edward she jumped for it. She flew to Italy and came back with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. So now the boys had to double shifts. Poor Jake was still hurt over Bella yet he continued to fight for her.

"Come on Leah, give the kid a break. He really liked her and she choose a vampire." Jared said pleadingly.  
"Yeah, and I really liked Sam and he choose my cousin." Leah snapped making everyone in the room freeze. Jared looked down. She slammed her plate on the counter and stormed out. Jared and Seth just gazed at each other for a long time.

"Sorry Seth I didn't mean to do that to her. I didn't want to remind her." Jared apologized.

"I know. You know no one remembers how she used to be. If any of you knew how amazing she was, she wouldn't be the bitch. I'm going to go check on her." Seth sighed sadly getting up and walking out the door. Jared looked at me sadly.

"That was not your fault. You didn't mean to." I breathed hugging him.  
"There's nothing to do about it now, so let's not let it ruin the day. I'm with you now." He smiled brightly.

"You are so sweaty." I said scrunching my nose.

"Sorry babe that's what happens when I am running around as a werewolf protecting you from leeches. So I'm sorry if I inconvenience you." He teased. I giggled.

"But I found a way to make it up to you. " He smirked.

"Really?" I flirted.

"How about we go to the beach. You can get in a sexy bikini and I can rub sun tan lotion all over your amazing body." He said sensually.

"You know what. Why not? You obviously need to cool down anyways." I teased back. Jared left to change and I went upstairs to change into my swim suit. When I came back down I almost fainted.

Jared was in black swimsuit trunks shirtless. His tan muscles shined and oh my goodness it was just too much to handle. I looked back to his face and saw his eyes were pitch black. I suddenly got nervous.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. You are just so beautiful. Sorry the color red kind of makes us wolves go crazy and you being sexy doesn't help." He said sexually. His eyes smoldering. He was referring to my red bikini.  
"Should I change?" I asked blushing.

"No! It's fine." He exclaimed. He lowered his head embarrassed which I thought was adorable. I got courage and I kissed him hard and we walked hand and hand to the beach.

He picked me up and ran us into the icy water. I was shrieking and giggling the whole way. The water was freezing but his body was warm.

He laid on the beach ignoring the sand and set me on top of him. He had the most peaceful look on his face. I started stroking his hair with one hand while the other gazed his chest. He just closed his eyes and hummed.

"I could stay like this forever." He smiled.

"Me too." I said pecking his lips.

"The sand is kind of annoying though." He laughed. He was just too perfect. We sat there for a long time. I pressed my body to his to keep warm.

"Kim I need to tell you something." He sighed. My heart beat sped up. I felt his stress through the bond. I felt seriously panicked and worried.  
"What?" I choked out.

"You know how the pack has been alternating with the Cullen's to watch Bella. We have been watching her and patrolling at the same time. Well Alice Cullen, the one who can see the future, saw that an army of new born vampires, which are vampires that just turned and undisciplined, are after Bella. So the Cullen's and the pack are going to fight together. Jasper has been training us. The fight is this Saturday and I want you at the Clearwater's. Brady and Collin will be there." He explained.

"No. I don't understand why you need to go. Why do you need to protect Bella? The Cullen's should be able to handle it. I thought you hated the Cullen's, Bella already hurt Jake and chose which side she is on. She isn't your responsibility. I don't want you to go and fight. I can't be away from you especially when I know there's danger. No please don't go." I begged.

"Come on Kim, that's not fair. If it was you wouldn't you want us to fight for you. She is still a human and deserves protection, plus if those vampires kill the Cullen's and Bella they would take over La Push and you wouldn't be safe. No one would be safe, the pack can't kill that many by ourselves. Plus with the pack and Cullen's fighting together it will be so easy. There won't be enough vampires for all of us to kill." Jared said trying to calm me down.

I knew I was being selfish. Bella didn't deserve to be put in danger even though she hurt Jake and chose to be a vampire later on. Jared was patrolling all the time but there was never any vampire armies. I wanted him to stay but I knew he could disobey Sam's order. I also knew he wanted to fight with the pack.

"Okay, but you better come back." I cried.

"I will always come back to you. I promise." He said kissing a tear away.

Jared had my heart and I had his. I just hoped we would have our lifetimes together and he would come back. He promised and he always kept his promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review and tell me if you have a requests or suggestions!

**Kim's point of view: Waiting/ chapter 9**

Waiting is the worst thing ever. I don't know how people could ever be patient. Well actually most people didn't have a werewolf boyfriend who was out battling newborn vampires with other vampires. I wasn't just worried for Jared but I was worried for Leah, Paul and Seth, and the rest of the pack. I wasn't the only one either. I was at Emily's small house with Emily, Sue, and Claire. Billy Black lured Charlie Swan away to a fishing trip. The boys were with us right now but they would be gone in an hour to fight.

Jake was out with Bella right now and probably Edward was there hovering over Bella. Seth would trade off with him in an hour. Quill was playing with Claire (who is six) and Emily was sitting near Sam holding his hand. Leah just went and sat outside with Sue, Sam just looked down looking sick. He never wanted to hurt Leah or Emily or their relationship but it was too late.

I sat in Jared's lap and he just held me. We didn't speak a word. Occasionally Jared and Paul would talk to each other and try to calm me down which really did help.

"We have to go now. Collin and Brady stay here and Seth when Edward says it's clear you come back." Sam said with the alpha tone in his voice. He then kissed Emily and gave her one last long glance before walking out the door.

Leah and Seth hugged Sue before running out the door. Quill hugged little Claire and gave her hand to Sue. Claire was in a bad mood all day so when he pulled away she lost it. She was crying and kept trying to wrap herself around his leg. Sue and Emily took her upstairs to try to calm her down. Quill just stood there looking miserable.

Embry put a reassuring had on his shoulder and said she would be okay. He led his best friend out the door. Collin and Brady went outside and phased to keep posted on the soon to be fight and protect us in case something went wrong. That left Paul, Jared and I alone.

I didn't even realize I was crying till Jared brushed a tear off my face gently. I wiped off the tears that kept coming frustrated.

"Sorry I'm okay. I know you are going to be okay. Sorry I don't have a reason to be crying." I said laughing weakly.

"No you don't have a reason because I'm coming back. I will get to hold you again. So don't cry or worry just pretend like I'm going on a regular patrol. I promised you I would come back and I keep my promises." Jared said taking me into his arms and kissing me gently. He then heard a howl and pulled back.

"It's about to start. We have to go." Jared said pulling away from me which stretched the bond.

"Don't worry Kim I won't let anything happen to him. He will come back and you guys can continue your mushy love thing." Paul smiled. It wasn't the most perfect reassurance but I knew Paul was trying and he meant every word.

I spontaneously hugged him. Paul and Jared were shocked. Paul returned the friendly hug though which was also unexpected. I then pulled back.

"Take care of you brother." I said to Paul. He looked at me sincerely then nodded. Jared and Paul left through the door.

Two seconds later Jared rushed in and kissed me one more time roughly but romantically. He then pulled away smiling and left.

I went upstairs trying not to cry and found Sue and Emily with Claire. Claire almost asleep. SO I sat down next to her and told her stories of a princess and the prince who could turn into a huge wolf. Emily and Sue smiled at that and soon Claire fell asleep and curled into me. I was also tired and felt sleep drifting over me. Soon it won and I fell asleep.  
_

I was woken up hours later. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jared's bog brown eyes. I almost jumped up and hugged him but he stopped me pointing to Claire who was still asleep next to me. Jared helped me out of the bed and almost as if she sensed it she popped up. Her eyes saw Quill standing in the door way. She bolted out of bed and flung herself into him. He picked her up and gave her a high five.

"Hey did someone miss me?" He smiled even though he looked completely exhausted. She giggled and nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for calming her down Kim." He smiled.  
"No problem. It was mostly Emily and Sue though." I smiled figuring that Emily or Sue told him I calmed her down even though they did more work than I did. I never really understood how Quill could imprint on someone so young but I understood that he was like a brother to her now but it would change when she got older.

Jared led me out of the house and I could tell that he was exhausted but I also knew something else was wrong.

"Jared did something happen? Is everyone okay?" I asked worried.

"No, everything is not okay. Seth fought a vampire by his own but he is okay because Bella cut herself to create a distraction. These royal vampire leeches came and we are worried that they saw us or wanted the Cullen's to die. Leah tried to take down a vampire by herself and Jake tried to help her but it broke every bone on the left side of his body.'

' Carlisle Cullen had to come over and rebreak every bone on that side of his body. His body is burning off the morphine too quickly. Sam is worried about what made Leah think she could take one on by herself and they got in a fight. Seth is worried she tried to kill herself. Leah keeps apologizing to Jake but won't tell us anything. Sue is worried about Leah, Billy is beyond worried about Jake, who cant phase for a long time. All of this happened because of Bella. Oh and moments before the battle she kissed Jake but told him she is engaged to Edward. So the treaty is about to be broken as soon as she comes back as a vampire. And she had the nerve to check on Jake. And we were all being there for Jake which I would never not do but it kept me away from you longer!" He said shaking badly.

"Jared it's okay! Everything is going to be okay! The pack will help Jake heal, we will help him get over Bella! Those royal vampires are the Cullen's problem right now! If they saw you, you would know. They would have said or done something. Leah is going to be okay! She is so strong, I wish I was as strong as her! She will tell someone soon! You cant force her to tell any of you. Just give her some time and space. Don't feel guilty about not coming back right away! The main thing is you came back to me safe! You kept your promise!" I exclaimed cupping his face.

He stared deeply into my eyes. I felt like our souls were communicating. His body slowly stopped shaking and his breathing slowed. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair. Our lips met and electricity flew through us. His tongue traced the bottom of my lips asking for permission. I parted my lips and our tongues dance together.

He wrapped he tightly in his arms and I wound my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. Our bodies were pressed firmly together. I stood on the tip of my toes and he leaned down so our lips we closer together. The kiss deepened and we were both moaning but neither of us cared we were running out of air.

Jared then pulled away leaving me whimpering. He smirked playfully but I could see the lust in his dark eyes.

"I should get you home now." He breathed.

"My parents know about the battle. They think I am staying over Emily's house. Why don't you take me to your house?" I asked suggestively. Jared was amazing, he made me bold and he made me feel sexy and beautiful. I knew I loved him. I wanted this.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. You don't have to do anything to keep me, I am already yours. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, I want you to be ready." Jared said softly.

"I am sure about you. I want this, I want you. I want us to have that moment." I said more shyly.

"Okay, how about we go to my house and take this one step at a time? Let's just see what happens, let's not force it." Jared ssaid cupping my face. I nodded and he took my hand and led me through the forest.

I knew I loved him and I wanted to show him. I knew I was ready for this. I only hoped it would be what I expected it to be. one thing I was assure of was I loved him and I knew he loved me. Nothing would change that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this chapter contains lemons! This story is rated m for multiple reasons. Sorry if you don't approve but I would appreciate if you kept your judgmental comments to yourself! Don't like then you can skip! It is that easy! Thanks so much and review! Xoxo  
****Kim's point of view: Chapter 10**

Jared led me until we stopped at a house deep in the forest. It was a pretty decent size house but not huge. It was cozy.  
"Wait is this your house?" I asked puzzled.

"Well Paul and I bought it. His father set up a trust fund back when he actually cared, Paul couldn't touch it until he was eighteen but now since he is he used that money. Plus we were working until we phased and I also had a trust fund and wealthy uncle. We both needed somewhere we could get away and not bother others or each other. Plus it is in the forest near the patrol route. It's big enough for us not to get in each other's way." Jared smirked.

Right one cue Paul came walking out in jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped when he saw us.

"Hey how was it Kim? You okay now?" Paul smirked. I nodded laughing.  
"Where are you going?" Jared asked seriously.

"Um I'm actually going to my mom's place. I think I need to go check on her, make sure she isn't sleeping over a toilet and shit. Plus the battle was today and I think she might want the reassurance, or I hope she does. Anyway I'm staying over there tonight so she doesn't drink her night away." Paul smiled weakly.

"Okay. Well if you need anything just call me. Let me know if anything happens and you can come back tonight if you can't handle it. Take care Paul." Jared hugging him in a brotherly way and clapping his back quickly pulling away.  
"Okay thanks. Take care of your girl Jared. Goodnight." Paul smiled as he walked away.

Jared then led me through the house. He showed me a white cute kitchen with blue detailing. I spun around giggling taking it all in. I heard him laughing.

"What are you chuckling at?" I questioned smiling.

"Nothing." He smirked staring at me intensely. I felt like he could see directly into my soul. It was the most frightening yet magical moment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked shyly blushing hard.

"You are so perfect. So beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, amazing, and sexy. I just can't keep my eyes off you." He said softly approaching me.

"I am not sexy." I blushed bright red. He put his hands on my waist and hoisted me up on the counter while standing between my legs. He started kissing my neck and jaw causing my breathing to hitch.

"The way your skin flushes, the way a light pink rises to your cheeks when you blush, the way your heart races whenever we kiss. You are like music; everything is easy and peaceful with you. It's why I think God gave me you. God knew I needed some music, and you were magically perfect." He breathed kissing my lips.

He was amazing with words. Every word he said was sincere and sent shivers through my body. Our kiss ignited something within both of us. We became more desperate and we wanted more. My fingers tugged at his hair pulling him closer to me. He growled sensually and pulled my hips closer to his. We were both moaning hard. His delicious tongue explored my mouth.

"Jared?" I moaned. He continued kissing my neck and collarbone.

"Bed." I rasped.

He pulled back staring at me intensely. His eyes were black with lust and his chest heaved heavily.

"Are you sure?" Jared said looking at me intensely. I nodded and he looked at me harder to make sure he saw no doubt. I had no ounce of doubt and he smiled.

He roughly kissed me and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair tightly and he walked and kissed me through the house with me with me hooked on his waist.

He placed me gently on the soft bed. I whimpered from the loss of contact and he chuckled taking off his shirt.

"It's okay I am right here babe." Jared said hovering over me kissing me. I ran my fingertips across his chest and twelve pack abs. I felt his muscles contract and relax under my light touch. Our lips moved in perfect sync as he removed my shirt and jeans leaving me in my red lace bra and panties.

Jared moaned hard leaving me blushing. I knew the color red made him wild. His moans made me hesitate and I tried to cover up. His hands roughly stopped me. He whispered in my ear that I was beautiful and stunning and I relaxed. I reached down and unbuckled his pants and he kick them off.

He then slowly unclasped my bra and slide it down my shoulders. His fingertips caressed my skin gently. He then took off my panties slowly kissing down my legs. I was now naked but I was confident with him.

I then blushed as I pulled his boxers down. He kicked them off. I glanced down nervously and gasped at his size. He was so huge and I got extremely nervous and worried. Jared tilted my chin up to look at him. He kissed me sweetly.

"We can stop right now. You decide what happens." He said gently.  
"I want you but I'm just afraid that it won't fit." I whispered blushing.

"It will be okay. I will be gentle and slow. You direct this. I promise I will take care of you." He whispered.

"And you always keep you promises. I want this; I am a hundred percent sure. Please." I breathed.

Jared nodded and kissed me gently spreading my legs. He put on a condom. I felt his dick at my entrance. He then pushed in all the way slowly. I cried out in pain and whimpered. Jared froze hovering me and kissed my neck whispering sweet things trying to take away the pain. He kissed my lips apologizing just as I felt the pain decrease gradually.

"You can move now." I whimpered. Jared looked at me softly and gently pulled in and out. I started to feel pleasure instead of pain. We both started moaning.

"Damn Kim!" He groaned. I thrusted my hips my hips up loving his dick. I clenched around him hard.

"Jared! Faster!" I moaned.

"Fuck! You're so tight! Damn!" Jared moaned gripping my hips. He put one of my legs on his shoulder deepening the angel. Jared was perfect and gentle with me.

He guided my hips to meet his thrust which became rougher and faster. I let out one last scream and clamped down on him making him moan out his high. We both collapsed on the spacious bed. He threw away the condom.

I was so sore it hurt to move. I tried to move closer to him but it hurt. I whimpered softly. He came towards me since I couldn't move.

"Kim are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah I am okay. That was so special thank you. I'm just a little sore." I blushed.

"I'm sorry you're hurting. You are amazing. What just happened was the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides meeting you." He said giving me a dazzling smile.

"I love you Kim." He whispered making my heart soar.

"I love you too." I whispered back sincerely. He looked at me and smiled brightly. He placed a light blanket over us and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review! Jared's point of View!**

I woke up with Kim in my arms. She was pressed against me with her leg wrapped around my waist. She was so breathtakingly gorgeous. The blanket was lightly draped over her, her long black silky hair cupped her face, and her red lips breathed slowly in and out. I could stay like this forever.

Kim's brown eyes slowly flickered open. She looked around the room slightly confused because it was unfamiliar to her. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in my room. I could see that images of last night were flashing through her head.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked tensing up hoping she wouldn't regret anything about last night. She kissed my shoulder lightly.

"Of course I am okay. I am better than okay. I don't regret anything about last night. Are you okay that it happened? Like was it good or no? Like compared to other girls… umm… like…" She rambled nervously. I kissed her softly. I had been with other girls and I had told her that. I also told her that she the only girl I had ever cared about.

"There is no comparison, you're amazing, and you are the only girl I ever loved. I love you and last night was the best night of my life." I grinned causing her to return the smile. I got up which made her blush.

"We just had sex last night and me being naked still makes you blush?" I smirked which made her blush harder. I put on some boxers and helped her in to a big t-shirt of mine.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her stand up and she took a step whimpering. I felt pain through the bond.

"Hey, are you hurting? Did I hurt you last night?" I asked softly stroking her hair. I knew she was a virgin and it does hurt but I still didn't want her in pain.

"No, last night was amazing. I am just a little sore. Don't worry." She smiled trying to be strong. I just smiled and picked her up gently walking her to the bathroom. I then set her down gently and turned to leave.

"Don't you need to take a shower too?" She asked shyly. I growled sensually.

"I would love to join you, like there is nothing in the world that I want more. But I can't control myself so I will take one after you." I growled.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" Kim spoke sensually holding out her hand to me. All my control dissolved and I let her take my hand.

Later:

Kim and I were eating pancakes which I had made and were dressed when Paul busted in the house.

He slowly looked between Kim and I. Kim's eyes widened probably hoping he would know we had sex. It was pretty obvious though; she spent the night, she is covered in my scent, and it's probably what my room smells like. Paul and I both heard her heart beat speed up. Paul looked at me then went back to getting pancakes.

"Thank you." I sighed only loud enough for him to hear. He didn't want to embarrass her so he pretended to be oblivious.

He started slamming his pancakes down and slamming the cabinets. His breathing was harsh and I sensed that something was wrong.

"Paul are you okay? Is everything okay with your mom?" Kim asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah my mom is fucking great. It's me who is the dick. By the way Jacob is probably going to come over here soon." Paul rambled.

"Why would Jake come over here?" I asked completely confused. Jake was supposed to be the pack leader but he chose not to. The older guys in the pack mostly hung out together and the younger guys hung out together. There was three groups; Sam, Paul and I… Quill, Embry and Jake…. Brady, Collin, Seth. Leah only hung out with Seth for obvious reasons.

"I imprinted." Paul sighed. My mouth hung open and so did Kim's. He was the last person I would have ever expected to imprint. He hated the idea of it, he said it was good I found a soul mate, but it ruined people's life sometimes. He didn't understand how amazing it was.

"Okay… Who the fuck did you imprint on?" I laughed. His face was hilarious. He looked like a lovesick puppy that was trying to be tough.

"Rachel Black." Paul muttered. I did a spit take. I laughing so hard, of course he imprinted on Billy Black' daughter, who was also Jake's sister.

"I know, Jake already hates me enough. I never wanted an imprint and I thought I could avoid it but its so fucking hard. I cant stop running her face through my mind, I cant stop thinking about her. Damn it! it is tearing me up! It's like I am drowning. I just want to make her happy and do what ever she says! What the fuck is happening to me! I'm a pathetic love sick puppy who is going to be whipped for the rest of it's damn life! She deserves a better imprint! She left La Push for a reason and I don't want to tie her down to it! God! Billy is going to kill me!" Paul roared.

"Paul calm down! My imprint is right here and you will not phase near her. Billy is not going to kill you, maybe he will want to at first but if Rachel stays that would make him so grateful. I know it's hard but you need to do the right thing and stop being such a pathetic dick." I warned.

"What would be the right thing to do asshole!?" He snapped but was calming down.

"Go to your imprint! Stop hiding out here whining! Go win her over fucker!" I smirked pushing him out the door. Kim remained in the kitchen. I walked with him and he smiled.

"So is sex with an imprint as good as it sounds?" He grinned.

"It's incredible." I laughed.

"I knew you two got it on last night. I just didn't want to make Kim uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"Thanks Paul. And good luck!" I chuckled because I knew he was going to need it. I went back inside and wrapped Kim in my arms.

"I love you." I told her. I kissed her hair and she melted in my arms.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I wrapped her tighter in my arms and I would never let her go.


End file.
